NATOball
NATOball |nativename = North Atlantic Treaty Organization : Organizata e Traktatit të Atlantikut Verior : Организация на Северноатлантическия договор : Organizacija Sjevernoatlantskog ugovora : Nordatlantisk traktatorganisation : Põhja-Atlandi Lepingu Organisatsioon : Organisation du Traité de l'Atlantique Nord : Nordatlantikvertrags-Organisation : Észak-atlanti Szerződés Szervezete : Šiaurės Atlanto Sutarties Organizacija : Eagraíocht Chonarthach an Atlantaigh Thuaidh : North Atlantic Treaty Organization : Nord Atlantisk Traktat Organisasjon : Organização do Tratado do Atlântico Norte : Organizatia Tratatului Nord-Atlantic : Organizácia Severoatlantickej zmluvy : Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte : Kuzey Atlantik Antlaşması Örgütü : Sefydliad Cytundeb Gogledd Iwerydd |founded = 4 April 1949 |image = Nato22.png |caption = Its time to promote peace and combat insurgents! |government = Intergovernmental military alliance |personality = Robot Personality, he only obeys orders from his masters. According to him his masters are Mighty and Western |language = Albanian Bulgarian Croatian Czech Danish English Estonian French German Hungarian Latvian Icelandic Lithuanian Irish Italian Macedonian Montenegrin Norwegian Polish Portuguese Romanian Scottish Gaelic Slovak Spanish Turkish Welsh |type = Military organization |capital = Brusselsball, Belgiumball |friends = All his members USAball Canadaball UKball Franceball Germanyball Icelandball Italyball Belgiumball Netherlandsball Portugalball Spainball Luxembourgball Greeceball Turkeyball Denmarkball Norwayball Polandball Estoniaball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Czechball Slovakiaball Romaniaball Sloveniaball Albaniaball Croatiaball Bulgariaball Hungaryball Montenegroball North Macedoniaball Almost all Europeans and Major Non-NATO allies and others that might join NATO if lets them go. such as Georgiaball Ukraineball Moldovaball |enemies = Commie Club ISISball The East: Russiaball Chinaball (mostly) Iranball Belarusball Myanmarball Syriaball North Koreaball Venezuelaball Cubaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Burundiball South Sudanball Sudanball Zimbabweball Hezbollahball Gaddafiball Yugoslaviaball |likes = Delivering Freedom™, bombs |hates = Russians, terrorists, commies, Neo-Nazis, being blamed for everything, Putin |predecessor = Western Alliesball (WW2) |intospace = Yes |bork = Otan, Otan |status = Currently prepared for WW3 }} NATO in World In Conflict Combat Trailer}} NATOball officially North Atlantic Treaty Organization is a military allianceball in North America and Western Europe. NATOball was built after the Second World War by USAball and the countryballs of Western Europe in order to defend 'Murican-style freedom from the commies. Soviet Unionball and his satellite countryballs in Eastern Europe later formed the Warsaw Pactball in response. Since the death of Sovietball, NATOball evolved and USAball now reprogrammed him to bring freedom™ to the Arabballs, defend the Balticballs, North America, and more! Although its means of doing so are questionable. He has recently added Montenegroball and North Macedoniaball. NATO can refer either to the organization (portrayed in Polandball as a club) or as the character who represents it (who is a robot for not being a country but an organization). Members North America * USAball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - PLSDONTLEAVE best member. Liberator of Western Europe. Has many great tanks, soldiers, jets, bombers, ships, and nukes spread out. * Canadaball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - An important contributor. Europe * UKball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Coffee Tea and power. Also liberated Western Europe with his Commonwealth. But Master UK suck, Master UK couldn't defeat MASTER ICELANDBALL AT THE EURO 2016!!! Provider of Warrior IFV, SAS, Royal Navy, and Challenger MBTs! * Franceball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Nice Char Leclerc. Great aircraft carrier Charle de Gaulle. Brave soldiers * Germanyball (Joined in 1955) - Guns and tanks. Friendship is Magic! Leopard 2 MBT best tank in the world! * Icelandball (Founder state, Joined in 1949 - Peaceful bystander. Master Iceland has an excellent Coast Guard though!!! * Italyball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - De chef. Provider of A129 Mangusta gunships. * Belgiumball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - He built me! HQ in Brusselsball. The Creator also have many fighter jets. * Netherlandsball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Smokes too much weed!! Anyways... thanks for arresting Somalian pirates * Portugalball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Hue hue hue hue... * Spainball (Joined in 1982) - Also important, but currently I don't have any mission from Mistress Spain. But do not dare take Gibraltarball or Master UK will give me orders to kick you out. * Luxembourgball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Master Luxembourg is rich and has no taxes * Greeceball (Joined in 1952) - Master Greece is poor but good error: error Master Greece is puppet Master Greece is good person * Turkeyball (Joined in 1952) - Master Turkey is is the centre of so many disastrous events. Still he helps me. * Denmarkball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Great men * Norwayball (Founder state, Joined in 1949) - Not part of the EU. Master Norway is good for that, and still part of NATO! I like the Norweigan Ranger and the Fridsof Nansen missile frigates! 'Post-Communist Europe' They joined the side of FREEDOM after that damn pinko-commie kicked the bucket. They joined because of a certain neighbor... * Polandball (Joined in 1999) - Happy 100th Independence day Master Poland! He has one of the best Special Forces groups in the world, only surpassed by British SAS and the American Navy SEALs. Other members laughs when I call him "Master Poland". * Estoniaball (Joined in 2004) - Master Estonia big and strong. * Latviaball (Joined in 2004) - Has lots of potatoes but Ireland has more. * Lithuaniaball (Joined in 2004) - Basketball, STRONK. * Czechball (Joined in 1999) - My food and drink maker BEER AND DUPLINGS STRONG! '''Also has an antivirus company. * Slovakiaball (Joined in 2004) - Master Slovakia long and strong! * Romaniaball (Joined in 2004) - The best zone for airattacking Russia * Sloveniaball (Joined in 2004) - Small bystander at Central Europe * Albaniaball (Joined in 2009) - Flag Strong and big! * Croatiaball (Joined in 2009) - Strong dragon! * Bulgariaball (Joined in 2004) - Where is Romaniaball? * Hungaryball (Joined in 1999) - Hungary strong, and he's not Austria! * Montenegroball (Joined in 2017) - My second newest Master. Sorry for the orders for bombing you in 90s. * North Macedoniaball (Joined in 2019) - Now that you have changed your name, you can into NATO! Possible New Members * Probably won't join because he's neutral * Swedenball * Finlandball * Bosniaball * Georgiaball * Moldovaball * Ukraineball Relationships Friends * EUball - Twin brother and best friend. BUT DONT BAN MEMES, MEMES ARE THE BEST THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD AND YOU GONNA BAN IT?! FUCK YOU! * Irelandball - He pays for my protection with potatoes. * UNball - He hides behind me while condemning scary balls from a far distance. You are useless. * British Indian Ocean Territoryball -Masters US and UK joint military base in the Indian Ocean. Good for monitoring dim sum, kebab, pirates, and ruskie. Note to self, restore locals when done. * Bermudatriangle: Has the Royal Bermuda Regiment near US. * Gibraltarball: Gateway to the Atlantic! * Saint Helenaball, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball: Extension of exilejurisidiction in the South Atlantic. * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball: Protectorate! gib sandwiches plox. * Falklandsball: Protectorate, but dont take it, Argentinaball. * Greenlandball: Protectorate! Has a US Air Force base. * Virginiaball: Home of the US Atlantic Fleet! * Hawaiiball: Home of Pearl Harbor (aka US Pacific Fleet - not our jurisdiction but still awesome). * Tringapore - Allows Master US and Master UK ships in his dock. * Mexicoball - The Masters are thinking of adding you (love your tacos btw), because he is a good military partner of the Master US when training during RIMPAC. * Colombiaball - It helps us sometimes, especially against Druggies and Commies. Major non-NATO allies * South Koreaball - Despite not in the Atlantic, we helped her during the Korean War to fight her commie brother and dim sum. * Japanball - We are watching China closely! You too. * Philippinesball - Son of Master USA. Don't worry, China is under our watchful eye, but stop extrajudically killing people and being buddies with Russiaball and Chinaball! * Malaysiaball - When Bosnia and Herzegovina was under attacked by Serbians with their Chetniks and Srpskas, he helped me with my member United States and my friend United Nations against those terrorists. * Israelcube - We will fight those kebabs that threaten your homeland. * Egyptball - Recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Must keep a close watch. * Jordanball - Why is he on here?! * Kuwaitball - We saved him from Iraq back in 1991. * Bahrainball - He lets us put our boats in him. * Tunisiaball - I can into Tunis Empire, glorious pro-west north African country! * Afghanistanball - I hope you don't turn against us. * Argentinaball - he's really BIG! But do not dare take Falklandsball and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball * Brazilball - Unoficcial Ally in South America, everyone in my alliance loves him, he´s second strongest country in Americas, and good friend of USAball, HUE! But he love Vodka and can into BRICS. Stop being buddies with Russiaball and Chinaball! * Pakistanball - Great Ally in South Asia. He may be a habour terrorist but also has nukes! Also, do not attack India or else... * Bosniaball - We will help you against Rakijas that threaten your clays. * Thailandball - Just a guy in southeast Asia, everyone gives him tourist money. But he is leaning closer to China... * Australiaball - If NATO included the Pacific, they would be a member! * New Zealandball - They too would have been a member if NATO included the Pacific! * Moroccoball - Non-NATO mayor ally of me, I'm watching Algeria for you! First country to recognize Uncle Sam. * Taiwanball - Military friend of Master USAball, and wants to remove commies from China. * Saudi Arabiaball - Major Arab Ally that supplies oil and we both hate Iranball. * Andorraball - All members who are also in EUball love him. * Monacoball - Good trades with France. * Vietnamball - Can into reforms and trade. Neutrals * Arab Leagueball - He's Master US's oil buddy and a mob of terrorists! He's a little fishy, other Masters give me orders to watching you. Remove kebab! * Chinaball - Not the "very annoying commie" anymore, but I still have orders to watch you, so don't become a nuclear slave to Pigdog's army. Was also my friend back in the 70s because he was enemy of that commie shit even if he was a commie. Also trades with most of my members. * Algeriaball - Please just pick a side. Me or those damn commies? Seriously just pick I'm tired * Indiaball - A guy who can counter Pakistan and China. But he love Vodka and can into BRICS. * Serbiaball - Never forget what you did but your neutral now and President Vuic is of nice. Enemies * Warsaw Pactball and Soviet Unionball - We kicked their commie asses through diplomacy and '''FREEDOM, Pinkos not are not allowed to stand on Earth! Remove Commie Club! And 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE. * North Koreaball - We fought them during the Korean War. Always threatening every country with nukes. I hope you won't do anything stupid because we are watching you! * Russiaball and CISball - Damn closet commies. I am Glad USA Finally Fired You Hahahaha! *CSTOball: Commie alliance. Remove! * ISISball - HELL YEAH! More AC-130 target practice!, more airstrikes! Suck my ass you little prick. LEAVE MY MEMBERS ALONE! * Iranball - I'm watching your nuclear program. * Cubaball - Remove communism, relations have gotten better but still remove communism out of your clay. USA anschluss you soon. * Venezuelaball - Commies! You got oil, you need liberation! Not Oil! Huetangle will anshluss yuo! * Syriaball - Remove Assad!! But save you from ISIS and Rebels. FSA Terrorists is true Syria * South Sudanball, Zimbabweball, Myanmarball, and Belarusball - Anti NATO governments, Remove! * Sudanball - Genocidal Kebab, he accuses me of trying to split him into five separate states. * Soviet Unionball - Oh Please! WE CAN TAKE YOU DOWN IN 1 SECOND! * Gaddafiball - We came,we saw he died! Bye Bye Gaddafi. * Burger Haters - Targets Acquired Please just shut up, we will remove you if you continue to remain uncooperative Before Belgiumball, Canadaball, Denmarkball, Franceball, Icelandball, Italyball, Luxembourgball, Netherlandsball, Norwayball, Portugalball, UKball and USAball signed the North Atlantic Treaty, creating him. Gallery Needs to be added (2).jpg Yugoslav sob story.png Who is Best.gif How It Began.png Natoballedit.png NATI.png Would Bomb Again.png My History.png See also *Facebook page cs:NATOball es:OTANball hr:NATOball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО zh:北约球 Category:Conspiracy Category:Organizationballs Category:NATOball Category:Blue White Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball